Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT. While Raven and Beast Boy wait for the rest of the Titans they indulge into a lil convo that makes them confess how they feel for each other.[Edited & Complete]


September 20 2004

Ok this is a One-Shot for those of you who are Beast Boy/Raven fans. I decided to do this yesterday while reading my old stories, I changed the characters into Teen Titans characters and added sum parts. I also decided to write it because my readers from my other fic 'She's Back' kinda hate the Beast Boy/Terra pairing...so THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS WHO LOVE THE Beast Boy/Raven PAIR JUST LIKE ME! lol Hope you guys enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans..if I did own them id make this and my other fics into episodes hehe..but sadly I don't own them...

**Edit: **10 November 2005

**Starry: **Okay, I decided to clean this fic up as it was horribly written! It had typos and the dialogue was just horrible! If you guys have read my first fanfic ever, **Why Can't She Say 'I Love You'?**, you can see a tremondous difference in my writing. It's just horrible! I feel so ashamed, but slowly through time, I hope to fix up the stories! I decided to not erase my little 'OMGWTFISPEAKNETSPEAK' Authors note that I did back then, because I find it amusing seeing how stupid I was. Hehe. So yeah, please enjoy and hope you have a lot more pleasure reading the edited version! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Teen Titans.

* * *

**Tell me something I don't know**

Raven and Beast Boy sat under a tree in a far away island waiting for the rest of the Titans. The sky was blue and everything seemed to be perfectly still, except for the waves crashing on the shore. Raven sat under a big oak tree staring at the green eyed boy sitting next o her.

"Beast Boy are you sure Robin said to meet him in the park of the island and not in Island park?" she asked, irritation clear in her voice. They had been waiting for quite some time now and there was still no sign of their friends.

"Um… well, yeah, he said the word island and then park. So I'm guessing park of the island," Beast Boy answered, staring at her. He scratched the back of his head and remembered what Robin had told him, earlier.

(Flashback)

_"Ok Beast Boy meet us in Island Park okay? Not in the park of the Island that's 50 miles away okay? Remember ISLAND PARK OF JUMP CITY okay?" Robin stared at him seriously before turning around and beginning to walk out with Starfire and Cyborg._

_"Okay, but where are you guys going again?" asked the changeling._

_"We are going to go the store to buy the remaining stuff for the cookout in the park. You and Raven go and save us a spot at the park, it gets cramped today," said the masked boy._

_"Oh okay. Well we'll see you at Island Park." Beast Boy yawned and decided a five minute nap wouldn't hurt anyone. He threw himself on the plush couch and drifted off._

(End of flashback)

"Where are they? I mean it can't take them this long to go to the store." Raven was impatient and sitting there under that damn tree was making her butt hurt. She hated being outdoors, why didn't they just have the cookout at the tower?

"Uh, Raven we're 50 miles away! Don't worry they'll be here anytime soon. Besides we have each other to keep company..."

"Err, sure," said the gothic girl who looked around at the empty island. She looked away when he mentioned the two of them being alone. "Why would they want us to save a spot? There is no one around here."

Beast Boy looked around and noticed only grass, trees, flowers and water around them. "I don't know," he said as he lay down on the grass.

Raven stared at the boy who was now lying on his back and looking up. She glared and wanted to feel annoyance in her but all she felt was that bloody familiar warm feeling she had been feeling for awhile now. Although she didn't want to admit, she had feelings for Beast Boy. She just wasn't sure if he felt the same for her.

"Raven, what are you thinking about?"

She came back to earth and looked at the boy who was now looking at her with a confused look. She blushed and quickly turned away so that he wouldn't notice.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for the others and you what are you thinking?" she asked with her emotionless voice.

Beast Boy smiled and then looked up at her with a grin. "Do you really want to know?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Never mind, I don't want to enter your little mind. So not really," she said looking at him like if he were some crazy person. She looked away from him again and hoped for the others to arrive soon. She didn't know what was going to happen.

"Aright then, but I'm still going to tell you. I was thinking about knowing everything you know?" he said, as he lay on the grass again.

Raven stared at him and slowly lay down on the grass as well. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Imagine if you knew everything it would be boring. You wouldn't find anything interesting, or you wouldn't feel that feeling you get when you're curious. Plus, you don't know what you'll find out or see what you don't know, you know?" The changeling turned to his side and stared at her.

She turned her head and looked at him looking at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach but quickly pushed them away. "Yeah I know what you mean. Hey, Beast Boy tell me something I don't know." Raven didn't turn away from him, instead she grinned and mentally told herself that everything he knew, she knew.

Beast Boy looked at her before quickly moving his gaze towards the grass. A pink hue flushed his cheeks and with a chuckle, he asked, "You really want to know something you don't know?" He began to pull out blades of grass slowly.

Raven stared at him pulling out grass and her gaze moved back to his face. "Yes, I want to know something I don't know."

Beast Boy stopped pulling out the blades of grass and looked at her deeply. "Raven, what you don't know is that, well, it's that I have feelings for you," he said in a soft whisper.

Raven's eyes went wide when she heard what he said. He had feelings for her, he felt the same as her. She stared at him and felt her lips move. "You do?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes I do," Beast Boy continued looking at her.

Raven looked at him and felt her pulse accelerate. She should tell him how she felt as well but she needed to know if he was just playing around or if it was the real deal. "But why? I mean since when?--" she couldn't finish because he interrupted her.

"It's just the way you are Raven, you are so beautiful although you're quiet and wish to be alone but I love that about you. Your pale skin, your violet eyes, your lavender hair and the way you smell of lilacs in the summer breeze. It drives me crazy, the way you walk and how your cape flows behind you. The way you look when your meditating with your eyes closed, I sometimes feel like going up there and kissing you but then you'd get mad or something. It's ok if you don't feel the same towards me I just wanted to let you know. I thought this was the perfect time because you said to tell you something you didn't know and you didn't know that." He blushed even more and began pulling clumps of dirt along with the blades of grass.

Raven stared at him in disbelief and felt her insides melt at what he had just said. He really did have feelings for her and she was glad. She was glad because he felt the same towards her. "Well Beast Boy, guess what?" she asked in her dull voice.

"What?" Disappointment had begun to sink in at the sound of her voice.

"Well I," she started. _Should I tell him? Yes, he told you his feelings. It's only fair if you do the same to him,_ she thought. "I have feelings for you too but I just wouldn't tell you because I thought you didn't like me." She looked down at the grass before she too began pulling the thin blades out.

Beast Boy smiled and decided this was the perfect time to do what he had wanted to do ever since he saw her beautiful doll like face. "I have something for you, close your eyes," he told her.

Raven looked at him all weird." Why? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Come on Raven, close your eyes, please?" he said, in a pleading voice.

Raven looked at him and a small smile found its way on her lips. She nodded and closed her eyes.

Beast Boy grinned and looked at her. _God she is so beautiful, _he thought to himself as he moved closer towards her. He smiled because now he could kiss his perfect angel. He leaned towards her and their lips met.

_What is he going to do? Is he going to throw dirt at me and run off laughing for believing him and because I told him how I feel for him? Is he going to leave me here alone and go tell the others?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Beast Boy's lips against hers. Her insides at the moment screamed and felt relaxed at the same time.

Beast Boy thought she was going to push him back, but knew she wasn't when he felt her kiss him back.

The two teens continued to kiss until they broke apart for air.

Raven blushed and smiled. "Well I guess I know everything now," she said to the green blushing boy.

"I guess you do," the changeling said as he glanced at her. "Sorry about that, but I had been wanting to do it for a long time now."

"It's alright, besides it was a gift, right? You did say you wanted to give me something." Her look softened and her violet eyes shimmered with a rare light.

Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

Raven was about to say something when she heard their communicator beeping. They looked at each other before Raven opened up her communicator and saw their leader.

"_Raven! Where are you guys? We have been looking for you for a while now. When we didn't find you we found a spot and started the cookout!_"

Raven looked at Robin with a confused gaze and then turned towards Beast Boy.

"What do you mean? I thought you told Beast Boy to meet you guys here at the park of the island..." she said.

"_No I told Beast Boy to meet us in Island Park here in Jump City. You guys are all the way out there 50 miles in the middle of the ocean?_" asked Robin.

Beast Boy blushed and said, "I guess I must have forgotten. I'm really sorry Raven! I really am." He held up his two arms up in a defeated way.

Raven felt her anger towards the green boy fade away and she just nodded before turning to face her leader.

"We'll see you there in a few hours alright?"

"_Alright but hurry, Cyborg has already eaten most of the food and well Starfire... she drunk all of the mustard, so if you want food you better hurry,_" said the masked boy on the small screen.

Raven nodded making her hair get in her face. "Alright we'll be off. Bye."

"_Bye_"

Raven closed her communicator and stared at Beast Boy, while pushing her violet locks out of her face.

"I'm sorry I forgot," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Raven knew this was rare for her but she started to laugh.

The changeling stared at her with a scared expression. "Raven?"

Raven slowly calmed down and stared at the surprised boy.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just thought it was funny, I don't know, I mean we were waiting here for nobody. We got bored and decided to tell each other how we felt towards one another. I don't know, it's funny, right? Okay so it's not funny, but your face expression! You thought I was going to rip your head off for making us come out here, huh?" she asked the green boy in front of her.

"Well yeah I thought you were going to rip my head off..." he told the pale girl who was now getting up and preparing to fly off.

"Well I'm not, at least not yet. Come on we better go and see if we can arrive before Cyborg eats the rest of food." She levitated off the floor and slowly descended.

Beast Boy nodded and before he turned into a eagle he said, "You know Raven, you look really pretty when you laugh."

Raven smiled. "Really? Well that was a once in a lifetime moment. Be glad you were there to see it," she said as she flew beside the green changeling.

With a chuckle from Beast Boy, the two teens flew off towards their waiting friends, 50 miles away.

* * *

**Starry: **Hope you enjoyed! Please review your thoughts, thanks. 


End file.
